Runaway
by catastrophile101
Summary: Oh Sehun yang kini merubah namanya menjadi Stephen Oh berusaha meninggalkan masa lalu kelamnya dengan berpindah - pindah tempat tinggal. An absurd fic Oh Sehun Slice of life, angst
**Author : fishyhaerin**

 **Main cast : - Oh Sehun/Stephen Oh**

 **\- OCs**

 **Genre : Slice of life, angst**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah ringan itu membelah kota New York di bawah gemerlap lampu kota. Berjalan beriringan bersama beberapa orang yang masih sibuk bergegas kembali ke rumah atau bahkan yang baru saja keluar berbaur dengan kehidupan malam. Tapi nyatanya sang pemilik kaki jenjang itu tak bermaksud untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya atau berbelok ke arah club yang mulai dipadati pengunjung. Langkah ringannya itu membawanya ke sebuah studio tari di sudut kota besar itu.

Bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu, suara music hip-hop pun mulai terdengar. Ia melepaskan earphone yang sempat bertengger di kepalanya itu. Lalu melepaskan syal dan juga mantel saat sudah merasa hawa dingin bukan lagi menjadi masalahnya. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah. Memperhatikan beberapa orang yang tengah menggerakan tubuhnya senada dengan music di depan kaca. Sambil menimbang akan koreo baru yang diciptakan oleh temannya itu.

 _"Hi, bro! What's up?"_ seorang pria berkulit putih berperawakan tinggi kurus mendekatinya sesaat setelah mematikan lagu yang sempat mengisi ruangan itu.

 _"Just chillin._ Bagaimana latihan?"

" _We're doing fine._ Aku tidak menyangkan kau menghianati kami demi kelompok ballet mu itu. Kupikir kau tidak tertarik dengan hal classic seperti itu."

"Hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Lagi pula aku harus mendalami tentang _contemporary dance_."

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini? Aku yakin ada sesuatu."

 _(Scoff) "You know me so well."_

 _"So, what's up?"_

 _"I'm going to leave NY next month."_

"Benarkah? _Oh, come on!_ Kau sudah hampir 2tahun di sini, _and you're doing fine!"_

 _"2 years is not enough, bro._ _I need to do another thing. I need another place, another experience, and meet other people. I need to go to a new place."_

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku masih ragu, tapi kurasa aku akan terbang ke Italia."

 _"You speak Italian?"_

Sejenak ia tertegun melihat wajah temannya yang terlihat bodoh itu. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum geli.

"Aku tak perlu bisa bicara Bahasa mereka untuk kesana, bukan? Aku bisa mempelajarinya secara langsung."

 _"Yeah, right. But, are you sure?_ Semuanya berjalan baik hampir 2 tahun ini. Kau seorang dancer yang hebat, kau bahkan sekarang menjadi pemeran utama di beberapa pertunjukan balletmu. Apa lagi yang kau cari?"

"Ketenangan. Kurasa New York sudah terlalu berisik untukku."

 _"There's nothing I can say."_

 _"Well,_ datang saja pada pertunjukan terakhirku tanggal 30 nanti."

 _"No problem. You take care, brother!"_

 _"Yeah, you too."_

Ia pun meninggalkan ruangan dance yang sempat menjadi hidupnya selama beberapa bulan ia tinggal di kota ini. Kota yang akan segera ia tinggalkan.

.

.

.

Suara denting piano klasik mengiringi gerak tubuhnya. Ia pun bergerak teratur sesuai dengan apa yang sudah ia pelajari beberapa bulan ini. Bergerak beriringan bersama dengan sang pemeran utama perempuan. Ia tampak mendalami setiap gerak tubuhnya. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukan emosi yang begitu mendalam.

Sang choreographer terlihat tampak puas di sudut ruangan menyaksikan latihan itu. Ia berkali – kali memuji dalam hati atas kemampuan sang pemeran utama pria dalam pendalaman karakternya. Kedua tangannya otomatis bertepuk saat denting piano tak lagi terdengar dan kedua pemeran utama menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya.

 _"Bravo! You do it right, Sehun!"_

 _"It's Stephen, Mr. Will."_ Ujarnya sedikit tertegun mendengar nama aslinya disebut.

 _"Yeah, whatever. I still love your Korean name."_

Ia hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" sambung sang choreographer.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan besar tersebut dan memasuki ruangan yang tampak seperti ruangan kerja.

"Kau yakin akan pergi setelah pertunjukan ini?"

 _"Yeah._ Saya benar – benar harus pergi."

"Ah, aku tak sanggup melepas pemeran utama terbaikku."

Lagi – lagi ia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi sebaik ini. Dulu yang berada di kepalamu hanya gerakan hip-hop yang energetic itu."

"Jika bukan karena dirimu berjanji untuk mengajarkanku mendalami _contemporary dance_ , aku tak akan bergabung dengan club mu ini, _sir._ " Candanya dengan sedikit nada serius.

 _"Hahahaha. But you enjoy it, right?"_

 _"Yeah, thanks to you."_

 _"So, tell me."_

Sehun, ah katakan saja Stephen, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pelatihnya selama hampir 2 tahun ini.

"Apa alasanmu untuk pergi lagi?"

Stephen tersenyum kembali mendengar pertanyaan yang mungkin sudah ditanyakan oleh 2 orang terdekatnya dalam waktu dekat ini. Nyatanya sang pelatih mengetahui ceritanya sebelum akhirnya untuk pindah ke kota besar ini dan memulai kembali segalanya.

 _"You know. It's been hard for me._ _Yeah, let's just say, I need another distraction_. Kurasa kota sebesar New York belum cukup. Dan ternyata dance tidak menjadi hal yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku. Dance tidak membantuku untuk menemukan apa yang kucari."

.

.

.

Kepulan asap dari secangkir _cappuccino_ menemaninya di sore yang tampak gelap itu. Ia melihat segerombolan awan hitam dari balik jendela _café_ yang sudah siap menumpahkan segala bebannya ke atas tanah. Menimbulkan bau basah yang dipercayai bisa melepaskan stress bagi sebagian orang.

Lantunan music menemaninya menggoreskan pena di buku catatannya. Catatan yang berisi hari – hari terakhirnya berada di kota New York dan juga rencana yang akan di lakukannya di Italia nanti. Tangannya terhenti sejenak saat menimang apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar? Ketidak percayaan diri kembali merasuki dirinya. Membuka sedikit luka yang ia sembunyikan di dalam hati.

Tapi kemudian suara petir mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia sedikit lega atas bantuan sang petir yang membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia lelah terus bergumul di dalam pikiran dan hatinya sendiri. Ia ingin mengenyahkan semua pikirannya itu, dan ia pun kembali menulis.

Ponselnya berbunyi tanda seseorang menghubunginya. Ia pun langsung menerima panggilan tersebut setelah membaca nama yang tertera di layar.

 _"Yes, Mr. Fitz?"_

 _"I found the house you wanted, sir."_

 _"Alright._ Kau urus saja semuanya. Aku akan segera pindah setelah menyelesaikan semuanya di sini."

Ia pun menaruh ponselnya ke saku jaketnya, memasukan buku catatan ke tas kecilnya dan kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menyadari awan yang sempat ia perhatikan tadi ternyata sudah menumpahkan bebannya. Udara dingin membelai pipinya lembut. Ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu _café_ , berpikir untuk menerobos hujan.

Ia menarik hoodie ke atas kepalanya, bermaksud untuk melindunginya. Tapi sepertinya tidak berguna. Karena sesaat setelah ia menjejakkan kakinya di bawah hujan, ia menikmatinya. Ia menikmati bagaimana air hujan turun di tubuhnya. Seperti membasuh kenangan – kenangan buruk di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini ia kembali menjalani rutinitas hari – hari terakhirnya. Tetapi hari ini tak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Sesuatu seperti terus menerus mengganggu pikirannya sejak semalam. Mimpi buruknya kembali datang secara tiba – tiba dan membuat mood dan pikirannya hancur seharian.

Bahkan saat latihan tadi ia terus melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuat Mr. Will yang tak pernah memarahinya tadi berteriak kepadanya. Wajar saja, 5 hari lagi menuju pertunjukan tapi pikiran sang pemeran utama tak berada di ruang latihan.

Ia merasa sangat frustasi. Sampai tanpa sadar ia mengarahkan kakinya kembali ke studio tari sesaat setelah latihan selesai dilaksanakan. Ia bahkan tak merasa perlu untuk berpamitan karena perasaannya yang tak karuan.

Merasa sial dan sekaligus lega ketika mendapati ruangan itu sepi dan gelap. Ia lupa tak ada jadwal latihan di hari Selasa. Tak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk tetap berada di situ, Ia pun menyalakan lampu dan ruangan itu terang seketika. Ia pun mendekati audio dan menyambungkannya dengan ipod nya.

Lagu hip-hop mulai terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Ia sedikit agak canggung mengingat sudah lama sekali ia tak lagi berlatih dan membuat gerakan baru. Tetapi seakan sudah menyatu dengan pembuluh darahnya, tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis. Matanya terfokuskan pada pantulan sesosok pria yang tengah menari di cermin.

1 jam…. 2 jam…. 3 jam….

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menari tanpa henti. Menari untuk mengenyahkan pikirannya lagi dan lagi. Sampai akhirnya ia terduduk karena kehabisan napas. Entah mengapa semua emosi mulai bercampur dan berakhir dengan air mata.

Ia pun kini hanyut dalam tangisannya. Tangisan yang membongkar masa lalu bagai film yang terlihat jelas di kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena kilasan – kilasan balik itu. Tetapi kemudian seseorang memeluknya. Menepuk – nepuk punggunya agar ia merasa lebih baik.

 _"You're fine. You're doing fine, Stephen."_ Suara sahabatnya dekatnya yang ternyata menenangkannya malam itu.

.

.

.

Hari pertunjukan pun akhirnya tiba. Semuanya berjalan baik dari awal pertunjukan sampai akhirnya sang pemeran utama pria dan wanita berciuman sebagai penutup cerita. Suara tepuk tangan penonton menggelegar di ruang pertunjukan yang dapat menampung ribuan orang itu. Ini memang bukan acara main – main. Pertunjukannya pun sangat berkesan.

Sang pemeran utama kini tengah sibuk dengan ucapan selamat dan buket bunga yang terus berdatangan ke tangannya. Semua orang memuji pertunjukannya. Beberapa bahkan menyayangkan kepindahannya besok. Mereka rasa ia dapat bersinar di New York. Tapi ia hanya menjawab dengan rendah hati dan mengatakan ia benar – benar harus pergi.

Tak ingin berlama – lama di keramaian ia bergegas kembali ke ruang ganti pribadinya. Menemukan beberapa bingkisan dan lagi – lagi buket bunga yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Apa yanga akan kau lakukan dengan semua bingkisan ini?" sahabatnya yang ternyata sudah lebih dahulu berada di sana mengejutkannya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya seraya menaruh bunga – bunga di tangannya bersama dengan buket bunga lainnya. Ia sempat membaca satu – satu tulisan di beberapa buket. Rata – rata berisi ucapan selamat dan selamat tinggal. Serta beberapa harapan yang diberikan untuknya.

"Kau yakin akan berangkat besok pagi?"

 _"Don't ask me about that anymore, please?"_

 _"Yeah yeah._ Aku hanya sedikit khawatir menemukanmu 5 hari lalu di studio."

"Aku akan baik – baik saja, Gerard. _Don't worry. Everybody will think there's something between us."_ Ujarnya bercanda.

 _"I'm serious, Stephen."_

"Yeaah. Aku juga serius. Aku akan baik – baik saja. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja." Jawabnya lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku akan terbang kesana secepatnya. Tapi jangan berani bertindak macam – macam!"

Stephen tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati ia berterimakasih karena memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tinggal sendirian di NY saat pertama kali datang dulu. Untungnya Gerard menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Seseorang yang bisa ia andalkan jika hal buruk menimpanya.

.

.

.

Ia memandang sayap pesawat yang menabrak gumpalan – gumpalan awan di udara dari balik kaca. Menyadarkannya bahwa kini ia telah pergi jauh dari kota yang tak lagi memberinya ketenangan. Kini ia harus mulai menjalani kehidupan barunya yang tentu saja di negara dan kota yang baru juga. Dengan profesi yang mungkin tak akan lagi sama.

Ia hanya berharap semua hal yang sudah dan akan dilakukannya akan membantunya. Membantunya pergi dari masa lalunya yang ia anggap kelam. Masa lalu yang dengan susah payah ia tinggalkan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hollaaaaaa  
been awhile sejak terakhir ff secret nya beres hehehe  
entah kenapa ide bikin ff ini tiba - tiba muncul. Sedikit absurd sih dan belom jelas. Kalian juga pasti masih figuring out apa yang terjadi, gimana ceritanya, dan kenapa cast nya cuma Sehun.  
Tapi, it's more than enough for an introduction, right? Hehehe walaupun masih ngebingungin sih. Cumaaa yaaa semuanya akan jelas di chapter chapter selanjutnya. Emang niatnya pengen agak bikin yang agak membingungkan di awal sih.  
Sebenernya aku sempet ragu pilih cast nya Sehun. Soalnya ada beberapa hal yang jadi inti dari ide cerita ini yang sebenernya nggak ngegambarin Sehun banget. Tapi gatau kenapa aku pengen ngambil langkah ekstrim dengan bikin sehun jadi karakter utamanya. Tadinya sempet mau ganti jadi Donghae, tapi lagi ga pengen bikin Donghae cast utama di cerita yang kaya gini. Mungkin aku gabakalan ganti pemerannya.  
Tapi... menurut kalian siapa yang sebenernya cocok buat meranin "Ia" di sini?  
So, please review and give me your answer :)  
THAAAANNNKKSSS**


End file.
